1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a juicer safety device, particularly to one provided with a cap closing on a container, and the cap is to be rotated for forcing a contact block to move in a chamber of a sidearm and push down a push rod, which then moves down a contact rod to contact and turn on a micro switch to start the juicer. It is very convenient to use and very safe to handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional juicers generally have no safety device, starting to operate once turned on, and users often start them with a cap not yet closed on a container, causing smashed fruit bits and fruit juice in the container to splash out. Moreover, if a young child should dare to use it without parents not at the site, the child might put a hand into the container during operation to cause a dangerous accident.
There is a juicer disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,466 B1, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which includes a main base 1, a container 10 set on the main base 1, a sidearm 11 with a chamber 12 formed at a side of the container 10, a slide groove 110 formed in a top surface of the sidearm 11, and a push button 13 fixed on an upper portion of the sidearm 11. The push button 13 has a inclined front side with a fitting groove 130, a spring 131 placed behind the push button 13, which has one end hooked at an inner wall of the chamber 12 of the sidearm 11. Further, a cap 14 closes on the container 10, and a press projection 140 formed downward on an underside of an outer edge of the cap 14 and fitting in the fitting groove 130 of the push button 13. The press projection 140 has a sloped sidewall, and a connect rod 15 is provided in the chamber 12 of the sidearm 11, having a projection 150 on an upper end, and a spring 151 set under the upper end for pushing the connect rod upward. The connect rod 15 has its lower end inserted in a lower portion of the container 10 and fixed with a contact rod 152, which extends into the main base 1 to be located just on a micro switch 160 fixed in a switch base 16, and a spring 153 is fitted around the contact rod 152 for pushing the connect rod 15 upward.
When the cap 14 is not yet closed on the container 10, the micro switch 160 is OFF, even the switch of the juicer is turned on. The cap 14 has to be closed and let the press projection 140 is aligned to the push button 13 and the slide groove 110, and then the cap 14 is pressed down to force the push button 13 to shift and let the press projection 140 inert into the sidearm 11 with the connect rod 15 kept on moving down so that the contact rod 152 at the lower end of the contact rod 152 may move down to touch the micro switch 160 for turning on the circuit. Then the juicer may start to operate for making juice.
However, the safety structure of the juicer of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,466 is rather complicated to handle. When the cap 14 is closed on the container 10, at first the press projection 140 of the cap 14 has to be aligned to the push button 13 and the slide groove 110, and then can be closed on the container 10, and further push the push button to shift so as to insert the press projection 140 in the chamber 12 of the sidearm 11 for pushing down the connect rod 15 to turn on the micro switch 160 to start the juicer. It is rather hard and complicated to handle.